Welding, cladding and plasma cutting systems, and engine (generator) systems therefor, typically include safeguard systems for preventing overheating. Such systems typically shut down the system when a circuit, component, or device reaches or exceeds a first threshold temperature, and keeps the system in a shut down mode until the temperature falls to or below a second threshold temperature. For example, a power transformer will include a suitable temperature sensor (e.g., a thermister) that cuts off the power when the transformer exceeds a threshold temperature. Then, after the transformer has cooled, the power connection is resumed.
Often, if not typically, the welding, cladding, and plasma cutting systems are utilized to their fullest capacities, and this means that they are driven into overheating or over-temperature conditions, with resultant numerous shutdowns. The immediate shutdowns can occur before a weld, clad or cut is completed resulting in, among other things, piece-work welds, and loss of time.